This invention relates to track lighting systems and more particularly to an integral housing and lens retention spring.
Track lighting systems allow installation of light fixtures using a single set of track conductors. Track lighting systems can provide light over a wide area and can be used to accentuate specific objects within a room. Thus, track lighting systems are widely used both in private residences as well as in publicly accessible buildings, such as commercial establishments and museums.
Track lighting systems come in a variety of shapes, sizes, and configurations. More commonly, the track frame is configured as an elongated rectangle or strip. Track lighting systems typically include spot light fixtures that are inserted along the narrow, electrified track frame. One side of the track frame mounts to a ceiling or wall and the side opposite the mounting surface usually has an opening along the length of the track frame for inserting light fixtures. The component of the light fixture that inserts into the track usually provides both an electrical connection with the track conductors and a mechanical connection to secure the fixture.
In one general aspect, a light fixture includes a housing, a lens, a lens frame, and at least one mounting spring. The mounting spring is mountable to the lens frame and includes a first member configured to retain the lens in the lens frame and a second- member configured to attach the lens frame to the housing.
In other implementations, the lighting fixture may include one or more of the following features. For example, the first member may include a first section and a second section that is mountable to the lens frame and is generally perpendicular to the first section, and the second member may include a third section that is generally perpendicular to the second section and a fourth section extending at an obtuse angle relative to the third section.
The second section may include a screw hole for securing the mounting spring to the lens frame by passing a mounting screw through the screw hole and into a threaded hole in the lens frame. The second section of the mounting spring may extend beyond the wall of the lens frame when the mounting spring is mounted to the lens frame. This allows the first section to be flexed and the lens to be retained in the lens frame against the first section of the mounting spring by a resilience of the mounting spring.
A retaining tab may extend from the lens frame and may be configured to limit the movement of the lens in a first direction when the lens is mounted in the lens frame. The mounting spring also may limit the movement of the lens in a second direction when the lens is mounted in the lens frame.
The housing may include a cavity having a channel, which may be elongated, that is configured to receive the fourth section of the mounting spring to attach the lens frame to the housing. The housing also may include a second channel and a second mounting spring. The fourth section of the mounting spring may be inwardly bent by the channel and may exert a force against the channel when the fourth section is received in the channel. The mounting spring also may include a curved section at the end of the fourth section and the curved section may be configured to slide into the channel.
The housing may include a mounting platform and a rotatable arm attached to the mounting platform. An adaptor may be attached to the rotatable arm and the adaptor may be configured for mounting to a track channel. The rotatable arm may provide 90 degrees of rotation of the housing relative to the rotatable arm. The rotatable arm also may provide 355 degrees of rotation of the rotatable arm relative to the adaptor. The opening of the housing may mate with the aperture in the lens frame. The lens may include a color filter or an optical lens.
In another general aspect, a method of mounting a lens and a lens frame to a lighting fixture as described above includes mounting the lens in the lens frame and inserting the mounting spring in the housing to attach the lens frame to the housing. The track light system includes relatively few parts and is designed for easy and rapid assembly. The track lighting system provides a lower profile with aesthetically pleasing fixtures and components. Another version of the track light system provides a larger, more rigid track frame in applications where additional mechanical strength is necessary, such as, for example, suspended applications.
The track connector includes contact blocks that integrate the track frames by making both electrical and mechanical connections with the track conductors. The connections between the various components are securely fastened by compressive as well as penetrating forces. Thus, once the track light system is installed, the electrical connections and mechanical integrity are extremely reliable and require little or no maintenance. The track connectors also have a variety of shapes for flexibility in shape and construction of the track system on various surfaces.
The light fixture interface provides a low profile, quick connect/disconnect device for attaching the track light fixture to the track frame. Once installed, the interface provides a secure mechanical connection and a reliable electrical connection. The interface allows a track light fixture to be removed or adjusted without fear of contact with the electrical conductors.
The track lighting system is designed to accommodate an array of different light fixtures that can produce a variety of lighting effects. For example, the wedge base track fixture and the rotation lock housing fixture have compact designs and a minimal number of parts, and are suitable for under-cabinet and task lighting applications. The rotation-lock housing fixture has the added benefit of a pivot mechanism that permits rotation of the light source for illumination of a specific area.
The light fixtures are designed for use with high intensity lamps. Low-voltage halogen light can be used for dramatic emphasis while protecting against fading and light damage. Many of the light fixtures are suitable for use as accent and spotlights as they can be adjusted or aimed by using a pivot mechanism and other aiming features. The pivot mechanism has components that are fastened together in a manner that prevents use and wear from causing the components to separate or become loose. The pivot mechanism also is durable, has aesthetic symmetry as a component of the light fixture, and is designed with a minimal number of parts.
The light fixture with integral constant tension and rotation stop is light-weight, easy to manufacture, has a minimal number of parts, and resists wear. The wear-resistant feature provides constant tension between the aiming arm and the lamp retaining ring to prevent looseness or laxity between these components. Thus, the lamp retaining ring is rotatable to a fixed position and will maintain that fixed position even after extended use.
The track light system is designed to accept high wattage loads at 24 volts so that the track network can be very long with a greater number of light fixtures and lamp holders. Installed costs are lower in comparison to either 120-volt track systems with low-voltage lamp holders or to dedicated 12-volt track systems. The effects of voltage drops caused by line losses are reduced in 24-volt systems. Lamp and fixture current also are lower when operated at 24 volts, resulting in more reliable electrical connections. Lamp lumen output and color consistency also are more uniform. Although discussed with reference to low voltage applications, the concepts described herein for track light systems can be applied to other operating voltages as well, such as, for example, 124 volts or higher.
The track lamp fixtures and holders are miniaturized to perform their lighting tasks with a low profile system. Low-voltage halogen light can be used for dramatic emphasis while protecting against fading and light damage. Lamp holders also are designed with a reduced number of parts to reduce manufacturing costs.
The details of one or more implementations are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features and advantages will be apparent from the description, the drawings, and the claims.